Z A Midnight Farewell Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: The stroke of midnight brings a surprise guest to Reid when he needs it most. TWOSHOT written for LoveforPenandDerek's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is the first in a two-shot for LoveforPenandDerek's birthday. Happy birthday, LoveforPenandDerek! I hope you enjoy the story!_

_Thanks also to everyone who reads, and I hope you enjoy it, too!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid sighed. It was <em>her <em>again. He was dreaming…_had_ been dreaming about her non-stop since she'd died on the table. Surrounded by a room full of strangers who didn't know a thing about her.

He winced. They had no idea that Emily Prentiss's favorite color was green…or that she took her coffee with two packets of Splenda. They didn't know she had eyes like dark chocolate or that she was willing to go to the wall for anyone she cared about.

Reid felt another pang of regret as it exploded in his chest. He would have thought he'd be used to it by now. It happened dozens of times a day. But each time was like the first. How many times had he bended Derek's ear about his feelings for Emily? And each time, Derek had patiently told him to make a move.

"_What's the worst that could happen?" Derek pressed._

"_Ummm…she could say no," Reid said._

_Derek shrugged. "Well, you're not going out with her now, so it's not like it would be a huge change. Except you'd get a chance to get your feelings off your chest."_

"_Yeah. You know what? I think I like my feelings right where there are," Reid decided aloud. _

"_You know what I hate?" Derek mused._

"_What?" Reid asked, grateful for the change of subject._

"_Ultimatums," Derek said, standing. _

"_I've never actually gotten an ultimatum," Reid told him._

"_Yeah?" Derek asked. He slapped Reid on the shoulder. "'Bout high time you did, Kid."_

_Reid's eyes widened. "What do you—"_

"_You have until Friday. And then I'm gonna pass her a fuckin' note from __**you**__ telling her to check yes or no," Derek said dryly._

That had been on Tuesday. Thursday night she was dead. And gone was his chance to tell her how he was in love with her.

But she was here now…an apparition standing before him. But he wasn't going to shake himself awake this time. Nope…_this_ time he was going to enjoy her…every last inch of her. So he sat up, moving his legs so they were hanging over the side of his mattress. "Come here, Em," he commanded, surprised by the huskiness in his voice. His tone was usually strong and steady in his dreams. He spread his legs as she approached him, giving her a place to stand.

When she reached him, she lifted a hand to his face, drawing her fingertips tenderly down his cheek. "Reid," she breathed, lowering her mouth to his.

As soon as her lips touched his, awareness zinged through him and he sprung to his feet, sending her stumbling backwards. "Emily!" he exclaimed in shock, stepping forward hastily and seizing her upper arms, saving her from crashing into his bureau. He ran his hands up and down her arms over the fabric of her shirt, grabbing her and squeezing. "Is…is it really you?"

"Yes, Reid," she assured with a nervous laugh. "It's really me."

"I…I thought I was…dreaming," he said, stumbling over his words. "Wha…how…what are you…"

"Ssssh," she said, lifting a finger to his lips to halt his disbelief. "Let's sit."

She walked forward, pushing him back until he was forced to sit on the mattress again, and took the spot next to him.

"How…?" Reid asked, his voice trailing off; he wasn't even sure where to begin.

"I had to do it, Reid," she told him softly. "If I stay here…he'll find me. And he'll kill me."

Reid nodded in agreement. She was right. Until Ian Doyle was caught, Emily's life was in danger. "Are you…"

"Witness protection," she informed him. But the truth was if he hadn't threatened her team, Emily would have stayed and fought him to the death. But she couldn't concentrate here…not with her surrogate family in danger.

"Why did you come back?" Reid asked softly.

"Because I…I couldn't let you think I was dead, Reid," she said, her words running together as if she was anxious.

He reached for the hand that was resting on her thigh, taking it with his own. "Why not?" he asked.

She looked down at their joined hands, mesmerized as his thumb moved slowly back and forth over her knuckles. "Reid, I…"

"You what?" he asked, encouraging her to go on.

"When I was lying there…and Derek walked in…he…"

"He what?" Reid asked.

Emily cleared her throat. "He asked if I was really going to die before you'd gotten a chance to man up and tell me you were…" She took a deep breath before going on. "In love with me," she finally finished.

Reid groaned. "He said that?"

Emily bit her lower lip as she nodded.

"I can't…believe…he would say that."

"Because it's a lie?" she asked quietly.

Reid took a deep breath as he turned his head to the side, but she wouldn't let him look away. She lifted a hand to his face and pulled his gaze back to hers.

"Look at me, Reid." Her words may have been a command, but her tone pleading. "_Please._"

Reid sighed as he stood. "Why?" he asked angrily. "Did you come back to say thanks, Emily?"

"No," she cried, jumping to her own feet. "I—"

"Then what _did_ you come back for?" he demanded, his temper rising. Now that he knew she was really here, his relief was giving way to anger. He'd thought she was dead for the last two weeks, and now she was here. And for _what_?

She choked back a sob, approaching him step by cautious step. "What…were you going to do when you thought you were dreaming?" she asked in a whisper.

"Don't change the subject," he told her.

She shook her head. "I'm not trying to change the subject, Reid," she told him. "You want to know why I'm back…and I'm trying to show you."

"By sidestepping my questions?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not trying to _tell_ you, Reid; I'm trying to _show _you," she reiterated

He stood there studying her face, and when she realized he wasn't going to move, she reached for the buttons on her shirt and began opening them, one by one.

Reid shook his head. "This isn't going to work, Emily," he informed her. "I want to know why you came back. I want words."

"So…it's your way or the highway?" she asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No," Reid answered. "I'm saying it's _my_ way." He took the few steps separating them, covering her hands with his in order to halt her progress. "Why are you here, Emily?" he repeated softly.

She lifted her eyes to his, and he noticed the fear in their chocolate depths. He watched as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I'm here because…I'm here because I love you," she said, her words coming out in a jumble.

He removed his hand from hers and lifted it to grasp the back of her neck. "That's all I needed to hear," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is the conclusion to 'A Midnight Farewell,' written for LoveforPenandDerek's birthday! I hope it's a fantastic one! (And that you love angst…LOL)_

_Thanks for all of the reviews and enjoy!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>One of the greatest things about Spencer Reid (that she hadn't known before tonight) was that he liked to sleep in next to nothing. All the better to run her hands up his bare chest while his tongue coaxed her lips apart. Emily heard herself moan as his teeth tugged on her lower lip. Already she felt a dampness pooling between her legs; she'd wanted him so badly and for so long that a simple kiss was all it took.<p>

His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss her harder. His tongue propelled forward, meshing with hers. His groan was reassurance to her—he'd wanted this for just as long. His tongue caressed hers, making her heady; she had to force herself to remember to taste him instead of hurrying things along—and sweet Lord did Spencer Reid taste good. So much so that she nearly cried out when he pulled his lips away from hers.

His hands dropped to her hips, digging into the fabric; his breathing was heavy. "What happens after..?" he asked. He hated himself for asking the question…it sounded so…_girlish. _But he couldn't help it. A one night stand with Emily Prentiss just wouldn't do, and he wasn't naïve enough to think she was going to rest until Ian Doyle had been found—preferably by _her._

"Reid…" she started. "I…I came back because…when this is all over…when it's all said and done…I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me for not knowing I was alive and not telling you." She sighed. The thought of him hating her was enough to make her believe she would never rest in peace.

"We could call the rest of the team," he said quickly, bending his knees so he was eye level with her. He lifted a hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear. "We can help you, Emily," he said.

But she shook her head emphatically. "No," she said fiercely. "This is my battle."

"But if they knew…" he insisted.

"Reid, I can't be worried about the rest of you while I'm out there hunting him."

Her words were enough to send a chill down his spine. "Emily—"

"It wasn't me," she said quickly. "I didn't want to lie but, Strauss…" She took a deep breath. "She wouldn't let me tell."

"Who else knows?" Reid asked softly.

"JJ and Hotch," she answered honestly.

His face reddened in anger and she lifted her hands to his cheeks, cupping them firmly. "They _had_ to, Reid. There was no way around it. Don't hate them for this. Promise me you won't hate them."

He sighed heavily. "I won't hate them," he promised.

She nodded, satisfied. "I…I have to be honest with you, Reid, because that's the whole reason I came."

He chuckled softly, but there wasn't a trace of amusement. "A midnight farewell?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," she returned in the same tone, a small smile playing on her lips. She dropped her hands from his face and took a step back, lifted her fingers to play with the buttons on her chest. "Preferably with no clothes."

It wasn't hard for Reid to grant her request…all he had to do was push his boxers down over his legs and step out of them; he straightened with a sheepish grin.

She fixed her sultry gaze on him as she slipped her shirt down over her shoulders, and then quickly shed her pants. She stepped forward, pressing her bra and panty clad body against his. She lowered her forehead to his shoulder. For tonight the outside world didn't exist…tonight it was just the two of them.

Her hands found his waist, moving smoothly around to his lower back before roaming upwards until she was cupping his shoulders from behind. It was then the enormity of the situation hit her—this may be the last time she'd ever see Spencer Reid. As was her classic manner, Emily fought to hold her emotion in check, concentrating on slow and steady breaths.

Reid didn't say a word as she stood there, simply tightened his grip on her and waited patiently as she sorted out her feelings. It stunned her how well he knew her. After a few moments, she lifted her head and he quickly took a small step back. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face, his gaze holding hers. She stared up at him unblinkingly. She took a step backwards until she reached his mattress, then sat down and moved until she was sitting in the center of the bed. "Reid…" she said.

"God, Em. You're gorgeous," he told her.

"So are you, Spencer," she returned with a grin. "All of you." His length stood even more erect as she fixed her gaze on him.

He was beside her on the mattress in seconds, his mouth finding hers for a scorching kiss. He felt her shift on the mattress, never breaking their kiss as she moved her panties down over her legs and kicked them off. Once again, she pressed her body into his, lifting a hand to his shoulder and giving him a firm push. Once he was on his back, she moved so she was straddling him. "Reid…I've been waiting so long for this," she said as her body sunk down onto his.

* * *

><p>"I have to go before the sun comes up." Emily tried to scoot to the edge of the mattress, but Reid tightened his hold on her. "Reid…" she said sternly.<p>

With a sigh, he loosened is grip, immediately sitting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that," she answered.

"Am I going to hear from you?" he pressed.

She shook her head. "Not until I find Doyle."

"Yeah? And what if he finds you, Em?" he asked angrily.

"Then…" she sighed in frustration as she looked around for her panties. "Look, one way or another, this is gonna end."

He stood beside the bed, snatching his boxers up off the floor and stepping into them. "Oh, and…I'm supposed to just let you go now?" he questioned, his temper rising. "Just watch everything I've ever wanted walk out my front door? Is that how this works, Emily?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice, finally finding her panties and slipping them on. They were followed quickly by her pants and shirt, then her shoes. Reid sunk down onto the edge of the bed and just watched. When she was finished, she stood there for a moment, studying his face as if she was trying to memorize it. "I…I need to hear you say it, Reid."

"Emily—" he began harshly.

"Please," she begged.

He knew it wasn't easy for her; women like Emily Prentiss didn't plead. For God's sake, she'd once taken a beating for him.

"I need to hear you say it," she repeated.

He looked up and leveled his gaze on hers. "I love you, Em."

She nodded and turned to go.

"Stay alive," he said softly.

"I…I know you're going to tell the rest of the team," she said. "The only thing I ask is…give me a 24 hour head start, Reid. Please. If he goes back into hiding…I might never be able to come back."

Reid nodded and watched as, once again, Emily Prentiss slipped out of his life.

* * *

><p>He paced his apartment like a caged lion for all of fifteen minutes before fear fully took over. A thousand thoughts were flying through his mind. She'd come back because she thought it was her last chance to see him. She'd told him she loved him.<p>

Hotch had told him he needed to take more initiative. And if not now, then when?

With a curse, Reid pulled the first pair of corduroys he could find from his dresser, tugged them on, and followed them with a button up shirt. He opened his closet and punched the code into his safe, then pulled his gun out.

Emily might hate him forever for this, but it didn't matter…as long as she was alive. He grabbed the cell off his nightstand and without missing a beat hit three on the speed dial.

"Morgan? It's Reid…"


End file.
